H5He3
by Ailavyuu
Summary: Mayday! Virus H5He3 ambil bagian dalam sesaat-sehari-kehidupan Amuro Tooru. Untuk #Amuversary


**Untuk #AmuVersary.**

 **Warnings: a liitle bit OOC. garing.**

 **Disclaimer tetap pada Gosho Aoyama.**

* * *

"Ini penyakit langka. Virusnya langsung datang dari planet Namex!"

"Hah?" pria berkulit cokelat mengerut dahi. Planet apa tadi?

"Virus H5He3 ini cukup berbahaya. Dia harus dirawat sesegera mungkin."

H5He3 gimana? "Itu virus apa?"

"Virus HaHaHaHaHaHeHeHe yang akan membuat keadaannya sangat krusial," sang dokter menjelaskan dengan nada tinggi diayun-ayun. Ditambah dengan _pose_ seolah-dunia-akan berakhir-lima-menit-lagi. "Dia akan ... mereceh setiap tiga puluh menit sekali."

"... gimana?" rasanya Amuro Tooru sudah salah mendatangi klinik hewan abal-abalan. Belum lagi diagnosanya yang terkesan asal jadi asal sebut. Apapula itu H5He3?

"Kamu meremehkan dokter hewan, ya?"

Geleng. "Tidak, kok."

"Kalau begitu, ini resepnya."

Tulisan tangan keriting di atas kertas berlogo Sinar Dunia itu kini berpindah tangan. Obat-obatan yang ada dalam resep pun hanya ikan, handuk hangat, kasur nyaman dan air.

"kalau tidak diobati dalam satu hari, maka kucing Anda akan mereceh setiap sepuluh menit sekali."

Ucapan sang dokter dibuat seram dan menggema, seolah tiada harapan untuk esok hari. Amuro geleng kepala. Balik badan, pulang. Menggendong Taiichan menuju Poirot. Di rawat di sana saja. Lebih baik. Lagipula ada Azusa yang bisa diajak berdiskusi soal kesehatan Taiichan.

"Memang bunyinya kucing mereceh itu bagaimana, sih?" diliriknya Taiichan yang tengah menggeliat nyaman di dalam pelukan. "Taiichan, coba dong. Mereceh."

"Miaw. Miaw. Miaw. Miaw. Maaaaw."

 _... iya, ya. Aku lupa dia kucing. Ahelah._

Kliniknya benar-benar jejadian. Majikan—setidaknya dianggap begitu—dan kucingnya jadi sama-sama gagal _loading_ setelah berkunjung ke sana.

xxx

Kenapa bunyi kucing miaw-miaw, kenapa bukan jreng-jreng-jreng?

Pertanyaan random lewat di benak Amuro. Menjelang sore, ia baru ingat kalau Enomoto Azusa izin tidak masuk beberapa hari karena ada urusan penting. Penting sekali. Bos juga mengizinkan dengan sangat entang. Jadilah Poirot dipindah tangan pada Amuro. Lebih baik mengurus Taiichan daripada melayani para tamu dengan wajah (sok) manis. Papan Poirot dibalik, _Closed_. Biar saja kena marah, toh akhirnya bos yang memohon-mohon untuknya kembali bekerja.

"Taiichan. Ini makananmu. Di kulkas hanya ada ikan. Ini."

Piring berisi ikan mencurigakan diletakkan. Taiichan mengendus-endus. Mencicip sedikit, lalu seakan muntah dan merepet. "Miaw!"

"Kau mengucapkan terima kasih, ya? Sama-sama." Senyum puas pemuda mengembang. Senang karena mampu membuat sang kesayangan merasa lebih baik. "Aku bingung apa kau suka ikan yang sudah dibekukan dari tahun lalu. Ternyata suka dan masih _fresh_ , ya?"

"Miaw!" (Menurut _Google translate_ yag telah di- _upgrade_ bahasa meong; "Yakali, dibekuin selama setahun masih Fresh. Ini ikan, meong. Bukan Avatar."

Sang kucing menggelinding ke ujung ruangan, ngambek. Tapi akhirnya kembali lagi mengelus-elus tungkai Amuro. Ingin minta makanan lebih layak.

"Oke. Maafkan aku. Nanti kubelikan makanan yang lebih enak lagi, ya?"

"Miaaaw~" (Memaafkanmu? Ooh, tidak semudah itu, Fergusso.)

"Kubelikan makanan kesukaanmu, yang jarang-jarang dibelikan Nona Azusa itu, ya?"

"Miaaaw." (oke, kumaafkan.)

Taiichan tak tampak sakit, tapi pada akhirnya pura-pura sakit setelah dimanja Amuro. Jarang-jarang bisa begini. Diajaknya sang pria untuk tidur bersama selepas malam. Satu kasur. Biar mesra.

"Hacchih!"

Ketika pagi datang, Amuro bersin tiada henti. Bulu kucing bertebaran di area sekitar muka. Sedari bangkit, bersin. Makan, bersin. Mau cuci muka juga bersin. Di sudut ruangan, Taiichan tersenyum penuh antagonis.

"Sebentar, ini berarti yang sakit bukan Taiichan tapi—hachiih—aku," ungkapnya kesal. Tidak mau berpikir kalau ia tertular sakit dari kucing kesayangan.

Tiada yang tahu bahwa ini balas dendam Taiichan. Tidak sudi diberi daging ikan tidak segar.

"Miaaaw. Nyehehehe."

Merasa aneh, Amuro kembali mengangkut Taiichan (dan dirinya sendiri) menuju dokter. Kali ini klinik penyakit dalam. Siapa tahu ada bakteri yang masuk ke tubuhnya hingga ia bersin-bersin. Siapa tahu bulu-bulu Taiichan ternyata menyebabkan kerusakan permanen. Siapa tahu Taiichan dalamnya bukan Taiichan. Yah... siapa tahu...

"Ini gawat, Nak." Sang dokter berujar amat pelan ketika meneliti hasil pemeriksaan Amuro—dan ajaibnya Taiichan juga ikutan diperiksa.

"gawat kenapa, ya? Apakah saya mengidap alergi bulu kucing? Atau lainnya?"

"Anda berdua menghidap virus H5He3. HahahahaHeHeHe."

"HENTIKAAAAAN!"

* * *

— **end**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haii. Happy #Amuversary. Aku beneran sudah lama nggak nulis. Nggak tahu apa masih enak dibaca atau enggak *cry eniwey, makasih buat kalian yang sudah sangat sabar baca sampai akhir. Selamat Ulang tahun buat Amuro Tooru. Semoga makin-makin-makin. *apa ini kado dari akuh~**

 **Omong-omong, aku ganti nama. Tofunyann menurutku lebih lucu dan aku bisa ngepun pakai nama itu *ehe tambah lagi, Ratu-Galau konotasinya sangat nggak banget kalau ketahuan khalayak IRL. Jadi, salam kenal, aku Tahu(?) dan kamu tidak Tahu *ya**

 **Terima kasih banyaaaaks~**


End file.
